Talia Abyss
Talia Abyss - Rycerz Wodnego Smoka Informacje Historia Urodzenie Talii było wielkim wydarzeniem bowiem przewidziano, że będzie ona mieć w sobie cząstkę Aqualorda. Innymi słowy zostanie Rycerzem Wodnego Smoka. Tak też się stało a Talia została poddana treningowi, który wykorzystywałby jej atuty. Algus Bowater pomimo, że stworzył trzy wielkie łuki, miał problem. Jeden z nich zwany Machina był większy niż człowiek i wyglądał jak olbrzymia kostka drewna, którą miało nosić się na plecach. Gdy usłyszał, że w mieście znajduje się Rycerz Aqualorda od razu zaproponował jej nauki i wielki łuk (który bez trudu podniosła). Od tamtej pory stała się właścicielką Machiny a także stała się jednym z trzech uczniów. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Zexenem i Zalą. Razem chodzili na misję gdzie między innymi zabijali smoki. Gdy Talia podrosła i sama radziła sobie w Górach, często spotykała tam łowcę smoków Dave Nogarda. Zakochali się w sobie i przez jakiś czas byli razem. Jednakże mistrz kazał jej wyruszyć w świat bo więcej się u niego nauczy. Talia posłusznie wyruszyła w podróż po barierze zostawiając Dave`a i rodzinę. Przygody i armia PCK Gdy Gustav wyruszył do Gór Kataart - niechcący spotyka Talię. Jest pod wrażeniem jej siły więc szybko znajdują wspólne tematy do rozmów. Kobieta mówi, że wyrusza do Atlas City z wizytą do przyjaciela. Wyruszają więc razem. Gdy dojeżdżają do Atlas City i widzą Arkhama, Talia wyskakuje z wozu i atakuje najemnika. Przyjechała bowiem do miasta by odnaleźć zabójcę jej mistrza o czym dowiedziała się z listu Zexena. Arkham odpiera ataki i tłumaczy że to nie on a Zexen potwierdza jego słowa. Po ataku Czarnych Kości na Lyzeille chodziło dużo plotek jakoby Algus Bowater powrócił z martwych gdyż widziano go w paru miejscach. Talia powraca do rodzinnego miasta by zobaczyć czy nie powrócił do swej pracowni. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że go niema a także o tym, że Dave zginął podczas walki z wampirami. Spotyka też Artema, którego pamięta z dzieciństwa. To ona jako pierwsza mówi mu, że jeżeli lubi wojaczkę to niech wyruszy do Lyzeille bowiem rozpoczęła się wojna z prywatną Armią Czarne Kości. Dużo czasu później, gdy Artem dołączył do Armii PCK i razem z Naris byli w mieście Crimson, spotykają kobietę w karczmie całą we łzach. Okazuje się, że skradziono jej łuk - Machinę. Razem postanawiają odzyskać broń. Po małej przygodzie udaje im się go odebrać a w ramach wdzięczności Talia przyłącza się do Armii PCK. Podczas wojen, jej ważniejszym zadaniem było odpieranie ataków nieumarłych w mieście Evelance gdzie walczyła z Logeinem Rolenhaimem. Niestety nawet z pomocą Naris, nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Talia bierze udział również w ostatniej bitwie o Blade, gdzie należy do drużyny Arkhama. Wygląd i umiejętności Talia to wysoka, umięśniona, uśmiechnięta kobieta z krótkimi, jasno brązowymi włosami zawiniętymi do przodu. Nosi duże kolczyki i lekką zbroję. Na plecach ma wcześniej wspomniany, wielki łuk Machina. Łuk potrafi wystrzelić wielką strzałę idealnie we wroga z dużą szybkością i precyzją. Dodatkowo Talia rzadko musi przeładowywać łuk gdyż jego rozmiar pozwala na przenoszenie nawet do parudziesięciu strzał. Jest Rycerzem Aqualorda co daje jej ponadprzeciętną siłę i zwinność. Jest miła, opanowana ale czasami też porywcza. Lubi także wypić z przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:Slayers Arc